Austin
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Glen's sister Bella is the only one willing to put the Deadman in his place. Little does she know the trouble she is about to cause. Glen is just trying to deal with his own life, he doesnt realise the position his sister is about to put him in. Undertaker/OC Kane/OC Scott Hall/OC mentions of others too. Inspired by Austin by Blake Shelton (M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I haven't written anything on this account in absolutely years. But I thought hey ho, lets give it another shot with some Mark action. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Isabella "Bella" Jacobs - Younger sister of Glen Jacobs. She works as a teacher for an Elementary school, although proud of her brothers achievements, she doesn't really take any part in his roles as a WWE superstar._

Rachel Taylor - Isabella's best friend, spent majority of her childhood growing up with her and Glen. Quirky little character.

Mark Calaway - Mark's marriage with Sara is getting extremely rocky and out of hand. His big evil persona has turned into a real life trait, annoying everyone at work with his attitude.

Glen Jacobs - Protective over Bella and very career driven, he's at his personal best in his career, his personal life is the opposite.

 _February 2002_

"You look extremely exhausted"

Bella looked at Rachel and rolled her eyes. She had just got back from another crazy day at work and flopped onto the couch. Rachel smiled and sat there with her popcorn flicking through the channels. She stopped when she seen WWE was on the TV, making Bella groan.

"Oh come on, Glen's got a match tonight, be supportive" Rachel said throwing some popcorn at Bella. Bella groaned and got up, she wanted to get all the dry glue off her hands from her arts and crafts day at school and change into some comfier clothes. Rachel shrugged and moved closer to the TV, she loved watching Glen's matches. He was her best friend and watching his character grow was so exciting. His sister may not be interested in his life, but she sure was. She wanted to have a lot to talk to him about when he came back.

Bella looked in the mirror at her disheveled appearance. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were dark, she was exhausted. But all she did was run a brush through her hair and sigh. It was Friday night so she couldn't moan too much. She headed downstairs and flopped back onto the couch.

"Your favourite man is tag teaming with Glen today" Rachel taunted.

"Oh fabulous" Bella glared as she watched Mark walk into the ring. He had changed his appearance since she first met him. His hair was cut short, his goatee was nicely trimmed and he got himself more of a cowboy tan. When Bella first met him, his hair was jet black and long, his goatee made him look like Satan himself reincarnated. She had went to visit Glen and found him talking to Mark, as she went over to introduce herself she could hear Mark giving Glen some not so constructive criticism. Glen had been surprised to see his little sister poking Mark in the chest, trying to square up to him for talking to her brother like shit. Mark could only smirk and that only angered her more. And from then on it only got worse.

They had both got very very drunk one night, and what turned into the normal bickering and snidey remarks between her and Mark, turned into heated making out against some dingy bar wall. She thankfully got to her senses and left without a word after leaving him with a smack across the cheek. And that was that.

"You loved it" Rachel responded sticking her tongue out at her friend "He's pretty gorgeous."

"He's pretty stuck up his own ass.." Bella murmured back opening a magazine.

-

Glen headed backstage after his match and removed his mask, he rubbed his face and removed the rest of his attire and headed to the shower. He sighed happily as the water hit his sore muscles as he lost himself in thought. They had finished their last match for the week and he had the next week off at home. He had his own place but he normally stayed at Bella's, he felt bad he never had any company but Rachel's and he felt he had been neglecting her as her big brother. No matter how many times she bitched and complained, he knew she was thankful for the company.

Hell he liked the company too. Sure he had girlfriends which lasted for a few months at a time, but he never bothered introducing them to Bella. He guessed it was because deep down, he never really felt anything but fondness for them. Sure he could get women, and sometimes he did to keep his bed warm, but he couldn't find anyone he could connect with. He didn't feel like rushing it but at the same time, he was tired of being lonely. Bella was the same, she wasn't opposed to dating, she just found it was a waste of energy for people she could just about get on with.

He finished in the shower and got dressed into his normal clothes. They normally just consisted of a baggy tshirt and some shorts, he never really put in any major effort, he just wanted to be comfortable when majority of the time he was confined to a tight costume and a mask.

Mark was sat in the room, stretched out on his single bed as he watched the UFC on the TV. He was sharing with Glen again tonight, sometimes he had his own room, but sometimes there was so many of them that the hotel was just booked out. He thought he would have gained enough respect to get first dibs on his own room by now. He cracked open a beer and raised an eyebrow as Glen came in and dumped his bag. He grunted a "Hi" to Mark and flopped onto his own bed.

"You heading home tomorrow?" Mark asked, mildly interested. He learned to love Glen like an actual brother, he didn't bother him when they shared rooms and he was one of the best people to rely on in this business. He just had a short temper for the funk Glen had got himself into, he seemed miserable all the damn time.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give Bella a call now" He said dialing on the hotel phone. Mark rolled his eyes, maybe he could get a girlfriend if he let go of his clingy assed sister. That girl was a firecracker thats for sure, but his lust for her was short lifted when he realised she could go toe to toe with him like nobody else. She got under his skin and riled him up. He hated her.

"Glen!" Rachel smiled as she picked up the phone, she motioned for Bella to sit closer so they could both talk to him. Glen grinned when he heard Rachel's excited tone on the end of the line. He always had a soft spot for her ever since they were younger.

"You kicked total ass tonight, well done. Very badass I may add. Tell Mark I said hi too!"

Mark rolled his eyes as Glen raised an eyebrow at him knowing he heard.

"Thanks darlin, Mark said Hi too. I was just calling to let you and Bella know that I'm on a plane home tomorrow" Glen said twirling the wire around his finger.

"That's great Glen, Bella said she'll pick you up from the airport, what time will you be there?"

"About 5 in the afternoon, so she don't need to worry about getting up early." Glen said with a smirk, he knew Bella would be moaning all morning if she had to pick him up in the early hours of the morning.

After he spoke to Rachel and Bella for a little bit, he hung up the phone and looked at Mark after he sighed annoyed. Glen raised an eyebrow and Mark glared at him.

"When you gonna live your own life that doesn't revolve around that bratty sister of yours?" Mark quizzed. Glen knew Mark's anger towards her was because of all the rejection of his proposals for sex towards her. Glen had warned Mark he wasn't gonna get anywhere fast with Bella, but knowing Mark he just had to try. So Glen didn't let himself get angry, he knew Mark was just bitter.

"My life don't revolve around her. I'm gonna introduce her to Scott tomorrow anyway, he seems real interested in her" Glen smirked at the annoyance that crossed Mark's face momentarily.

"Yeah well that's if she lets Scott anywhere near her. That girl is like a demon reincarnated." Mark scoffed as he turned off the TV and rolled over, closing his eyes.

"I didn't realise she was related to Sara" Glen poked with a chuckle. He knew Mark was gritting his teeth in silence and could only smirk at the silence at his comment.

Mark knew Glen was right, she was a demon. Sara was trying to bleed him dry of money and fame. She was using him to get a heads up on her modelling contract, at first he didnt care as long as he got what he wanted. But now it was making him a laughing stock, and he was tired of being used and drained by her. He knew tomorrow he had to go set the record straight with her. Hell if he was ever gonna make the mistake of getting married again. He was just happy she hadn't popped out any brats to use against him.

He couldn't wait to pack up and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had been pleased to see her big brother back at home again. She did the usual catch up and then the usual slap on the arm for all the chair shots he had taken. She had gone for a nap and awoke to Glen downstairs reading the paper with a coffee in hand. Everyone thought her brother was some thick headed wrestler, she hated that nobody realised just how intelligent he was, he could have done great things instead of beating up guys for a living. But that was his choice she guessed.

"Good evening.." Glen sniggered when his sister shot him a look of anger. She had been driving herself too hard at work, trying to prove herself for a promotion to teach the higher grades.

"Has Rachel came round today?" Bella asked as she sat down opposite Glen. He nodded and took another sip of his coffee. She frowned at the lack of enthusiasm Glen was showing. Normally he was ranting away at that conversations him and Rachel had and their debates. Bella smirked as it clicked in her head as to what exactly was wrong with him.

"She told you about Steve didn't she?" Bella asked amused.

"Yeah so?" Glen shrugged.

"Oh nothin, just thought you'd be pleased for her. Or at least admit you're a teeny bit jealous Glen" Bella teased. Glen rolled his eyes and got up from the chair and went into the other room. Bella shook her head, Glen had it bad for Rachel. And Rachel did for him too, all the way through their childhood Rachel had been constantly trying to get his attention. He knew Rachel liked him, but he had more respect for her than to make her wait on hand and foot for him to come home.

Glen's phone buzzed and he sighed, it was Mark. He hadn't been home for a whole day yet and here Mark was trying to get snidey with him already. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"What now Mark?"

"Glen I need your help.."

Glen was surprised to hear Sara on the other line crying. He winced as he could hear Mark yelling in the background and crashing.

"Glen you need to pick Mark up. He's drunk as hell and he's mad and I can't handle him like this" Sara pleaded.

"I don't know Sara, I don't really want to get involved in whatever is going on in your relationship..."

"Please Glen, he will kill him.."

"Mark will kill who? What have you done Sara.." Glen asked, knowing full well what probably would have happened. Sara tried to explain nothing was going on between her and the guy Mark had found in his house. She didn't expect him to be home so early and he had stopped off at a bar first. Now here he was lashing out with Sara trying to get him to calm down.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour" Glen rubbed his eyes and hung up the phone. He knew Bella was going to kick off, but their house was big enough to house one more drunk bastard. He was the only one he lived relatively close to Mark's ranch, what choice did he have? He didn't want Mark to be going to prison.

"Bella, I'm off out, I'll be back soon" Glen yelled, he chewed his lip as he was responded with an ok. "Maybe you should invite Rachel round..."  
He knew Rachel will help take the edge off the blow when Mark turned up.

-

Glen grimaced when he seen the state Mark had got himself into. He had gone from a raging bull to a drunk who could barely keep his eyes open. Glen gave Sara a sympathetic look as he hoisted Mark into his truck. He knew it was Sara's fault and that she should deal with the consequences, but hell Mark was one of his only friends, and he deserved better than to put up with her shit.

The whole drive back Mark was in and out of conciousness, one minute rambling about what happened and the next snoring away. Glen tried to focus on the radio blaring, trying to think of what to say to Bella. He looked at the clock and realised it was about 11. He could only hope Bella had gone to bed or something.

As he pulled up he noticed the lights on in the den and cringed.

He hoisted Mark up and opened the front door, he walked through the house quietly. Luckily Mark was passed out and had no trouble keeping quiet. Rachel came out of the den to see Glen holding up another giant. Glen looked at her in shock and Rachel smirked with her arms folded.

"Don't say a word..." Glen whispered to Rachel.

"She's gonna kill you Glen" Rachel smirked before going into the kitchen.

Glen looked at the stairs and pulled Mark up them. Mark started snoring real loud and Glen winced as he heard Bella cough from inside her bedroom.

"Glen shut up! Turn on your side or somethin!" Bella yelled from her room, rolling her eyes.

Glen made a mumbling noise before dragging Mark to the end of the hall into the guest room and dumped him on the bed. Well at least that situation had been avoided at least until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update, thank you for being so patient. :)**

* * *

Bella banged on the bathroom door as she heard the shower run. She was going t kill Glen, she had a date today and he knew about it. She was panicking anyway, she hadn't been on a date in a long time and she didn't want to be late, or look absolutely horrible.

"Glen, you better get that fat ass out of the shower right this second!" She yelled. "GLEN!"

The door behind her opened and she turned looking at her brother stood there half awake. He rubbed his face, annoyed that Bella's screeching had woken him up. She looked at him with a frown, she was sure Rachel had gone back home last night.

"I swear to god if you have brought round some hussy and she's making me late for my date.." Bella warned poking him in the chest. Glen soon realised what was happening and quickly dragged her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Bella, we need to talk about some stuff.." He said sitting her down and started pacing in front of her. "I had a phone call last night and it was Sara..."

His rambling stopped when his bedroom door opened. Mark stood there with a towel around his waist, smirking as he seen Bella's gaze set upon him. She couldn't help it, the man was dripping all over her carpet, that towel barely covered his mid section. She was at a loss for words.

"Mark?" She quizzed

"Hey darlin'" He drawled, keeping that smirk set on his face "Glen, just wondered if I could borrow a shirt"

* * *

"Really Glen? Mark of all people? In fact don't even answer me, I need to get ready" Bella said rubbing her temples before storming back upstairs. She hadn't taken to well to the man who made her brother's life hell staying under her roof.

"Morning campers" Rachel said with a grin as she walked into the kitchen, putting some shopping on the counter. She gave Glen a kiss on the cheek and waved to Mark. Mark looked at Glen quizzingly and Glen shrugged with a smirk. Rachel had a habit of just lighting up any mood and making things seem normal again.

"Want a hand with breakfast?" Glen asked putting the shopping away.

"Nah, it's cool Glen. Why don't you and Mark hang out while I get this done. Fry up okay with y'all?" She asked

"Darlin, are you seeing anyone?" Mark asked with a smirk. Rachel laughed out loud and shook her head, going back to the task at hand. Mark looked at the growl etched on Glen's face and sat back with a grin, Glen had it bad it seemed.

"Is Bella nearly ready? Scott's gonna be here soon" Rachel said looking up at the clock.

"You were being serious about Scott?" Mark perked up "Boy she's in for a world of trouble"

Glen and Rachel stayed silent. they both knew Scott had a lot of personal issues going on a while ago. But he was really trying to make a go of it with Bella, they had met up a few times but decided that harmless flirting wasn't enough anymore. Glen couldn't deny that there was a small spark when Bella was with Scott. She seemed finally happy.

"Well they are gonna spend the day together today, and see how things go" Rachel stated.

Mark grunted and looked back at his coffee. Well he supposed misery did love company. And both of them were as grumpy as each other. He watched as Bella stepped into the kitchen and chewed his lip. She had a white sun dress on and her brown curls had been straightened out mostly. She looked damn good. Mark stood up and offered his chair to her. Bella looked at him weirdly and he could feel himself blushing.

"I'm uh..." He didn't finish his sentence as he just left the room, trying to escape from the uncomfortable situation he had put himself in.

"Weird" Bella stated as she drank some of her own coffee "At least he has some clothes on this time..."

"You seen that body naked? Girl..." Rachel teased as Glen and Bella scrunched up their faces at the same time.

"Nothing special Rach.." Bella lied through her teeth. She felt like someone had lit her body on fire, she wanted to remove the image from her head before that man did any more damage to her mental health.

The door knocked and Mark opened it, eyeing Scott who stood there. Scott smiled at Mark and briefly hugged him.

"Mark it's been a long time, what are you doing here?" Scott quizzed.

"Glen's letting me stay for a while" He said clearing his throat. Scott was his friend, but right now if he looked at him any longer he could punch him straight in his cocky face.

"Scotty!"

Scott smiled as he picked Bella up hugging her tightly. She hadn't seen him in so long. They had been close friends for some time whilst he was in WWF. But when he moved to WCW, she seen less and less of him. The distance made them realise that they actually liked each other more than they let on.

"I missed you baby" He murmured before kissing her deeply.

Mark cleared his throat and turned away with a glare, shutting the front door behind him. Clearly Bella wasn't coming back into the house any time soon. He ignored the looks Rachel and Glen were giving him and sulked off upstairs.

* * *

Glen watched as Rachel pulled out four paintings and stood them up against the wall. Mark had gone off to spend some time on his own, whilst Rachel and Glen decided to hang out together.

"What do you think?" She asked shifting nervously. Painting was a new hobby she had taken up in her spare time and she hadn't even shown Bella these yet.

"Wow Rach, these are really good. " He said with a smile, pulling her to his side and wrapping an arm around her. "You should do more of these"

"Well thank you Glen" She said with a blush, hugging him back. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. She sat there quiet for a while, her head on his shoulder. He stroked her leg lightly, waiting for her to break the silence.

"Are you okay with me and Steve being together?" She asked. Glen blinked a few times, not really sure of how to respond. He shifted slightly and sighed. He knew what she was hinting at.

"Rachel, I am very happy you've found someone" He said quietly. She chewed on her lip slowly, she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes. Why did he have to be so stubborn with her?

"Do you have to be?" She murmured.

"Rach, we spoke about this. I wouldn't make you happy. I've watched so many of my friends relationships fail because being in a relationship with someone who travels so much just doesn't work. We are good friends aren't we?" He asked looking at her softly, he hated breaking her heart but she was not letting go of him whatsoever.

"You know I love you Glen."

"I know you do. Thats why this is so hard" He murmured kissing the side of her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella moaned as Scott pulled the dress she was wearing over her head before he laid her down on the bed. His eyes darkened with lust as they looked over her. She called for him and he leant down to kiss her, his tongue tracing her own as he hands unclasped her bra. She pushed him down and rolled onto him, she felt her wetness grinding on his erection. He groaned as he grabbed her hips. He discarded his shirt and his jeans before pushing her down on his boxer covered hardness. She moaned and bit her lip as she rode him slowly, her hand dipped between her legs as she took hold of him, stroking him slowly at the pace of her grinding.

"Bella, fuck..." He groaned as he craned his neck to watch her. He couldn't take it anymore, he flipped her on her back and wasted no time in removing her underwear. He pulled down his own and settled between her legs. She gasped as he pushed a finger inside her, pressing on her sensitive spots slowly. He smirked as he watched her unwind slowly, his pace almost teasing.

"Scott, I need you.." She moaned breathlessly.

"Not yet baby" He murmured as he moved down and traced her inner thigh with his tongue, her hands moved into his hair as he licked her painfully slowly.

Mark tossed in bed as he held a pillow over his head. He couldn't bare listening to them go at it next door to him. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wished it was him who was sending Bella wild. What he wouldn't give to fuck her gently, then aggressively. Hell, he'd give it to her anyway she wanted.

They had flirted on and off for so long until he took it too far kissing her. He had a feeling that wasn't what pissed her off, she had seen him kissing Trish earlier that night before he made his way to her. He couldn't forget the hurt look in her eyes after he pulled away from the kiss. He knew she wanted more from him than flirting and sex, her hatred for him was a cover up. He knew from the day he met her, she was aggressive with him over Glen, but he knew a spark of interest when he watched her eyes linger on him.

But he wasn't there for a relationship and certainly not now. Not after he walked in and seen Sara and the hired help fucking like rabbits in the kitchen. He saw red and started beating into the poor kid. He wasn't hurt or angry over Sara, he knew she was probably fucking anyone she had a chance to. It was the fact he couldn't seem to find anyone to trust, or want him without the fame and the attention from being the Undertaker.

He had considered Bella from time to time, but he knew she would probably castrate him now. But his desire for her never disappeared, if anything he wanted her even more now. But here she was, fucking Scott in the next room.

He had no clue on how her and Scott became so close, he didn't even realise they were friends. But Glen explained he had introduced them some time ago before Scott moved to WCW with Kev. But Mark didn't understand, Scott was the biggest flirt of all, yet here she was getting all wet over him.

Mark growled before sitting up, he couldn't deal with this. He needed a drink.

* * *

Bella sat down in the kitchen the next morning, she had said goodbye to Scott in the middle of the night. He said he had some stuff he needed to get sorted before he flew back out in a few days. She sighed, the sex was great but she wished she could get him to stay the night. She missed being held by a man and everything that came with it, the cuddles, the stupid comments and just being in love. She secretly knew she wasn't in love with Scott and that he didn't love her. There were no labels on what they had, it was just great sex.

She just couldn't tell herself that's all she wanted.

"You look too serious at this time in the mornin."

She looked up to see Mark stood in the doorway with a smirk. He had a sleeveless shirt on with very well fitting blue jeans. His hair was slicked back with the usual bandana in place. She hadn't spoken to him much since he had been here, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Yeah well what are you doing up this early?"

She watched him walk around the kitchen and grab himself some coffee before sitting next to her, she scowled at his cockiness.

"Someone kept me up with their moaning all night long.." Mark said smirking at her blush

"Don't be jealous Mark, I'm sure if you try hard enough, a woman will call your name during sex too.." She said with her own grin, patting him on the arm. She was waiting for him to bitch at her or get mad but instead he sat there with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I can assure you baby, women call my name all night long.." He said in a hushed tone as he moved his chair closer towards her. She blushed as she inhaled his usual whiskey mixed with leather scent. Some things never changed. "Where is Scott anyway?"

Mark watched the hurt etch across her face slightly as she thought about how she was gonna answer. She decided to be honest.

"He doesn't normally stay so.."

Mark was torn between the usual sarcastic remark and holding her close and telling her she was worth more than that. But he wasn't a dick nor was he a soppy bastard.

"You're hurt by it." He stated "You in love with him?"

Bella let out a hearty laugh before shaking her head.

"No no, me and Scott aren't compatible like that so much. Just sex"

Mark nodded and sipped his drink as they sat there awkwardly in silence. He could tell she wanted to say a lot more to him but she was torn in between her hatred of him and her lust. She watched as Mark moved closer to her and put an arm around the back of her chair. Her breath hitched in her throat as his closeness tested her reserves. Her eyes searched the tattoos over his arm and before she realised her fingers were tracing the outline to each of them.

"Bella.." Mark cleared his throat and moved away. He didn't want her getting the wrong impression when he fucked her in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh right well.." Bella sighed moving away. Mark saw her dejected look when he moved back, he wished he could have done something, anything. But it wasn't him. He watched her put a few things in the sink before turning to walk out the kitchen.

"God damn it" He murmured to himself. "Bella.."

Bella stopped and turned on her heel looking at Mark. She was waiting for some bitchy remark or some kind of attitude from him. He would probably make fun of her too for being so stupid as to go near him.

"Scott is an idiot" Mark spoke softly, his eyes looking down trying not to catch hers. "I was also an idiot."

Bella felt a smile tug on her lips, her silence made Mark's gaze wander to hers. She smiled at him and nodded before walking upstairs. He smirked to himself, what the hell was coming over him.


End file.
